Warrior of Fury
by distorted-me
Summary: Warrior of the Light, four will seek to unite with your glory, The Scholar, The Seer, The Traitor's Kin, and The Warrior of Fury. Beware and watch carefully. The stars have named the strongest of the many that will fall, should you take this path. The Innocent, The Wolf, The Wolf's Mate, The Wise Fool, and The Artist. Choose wisely, and you may defeat the Darkness before it forms.
1. Chapter 1: A Message From The Stars

**Warrior of Fury**

 **A/N:** This is a story that was originally written by Prustan, who, via PM, allowed me to adopt it. I have been sitting on this for almost a year, and decided to finally give it a go. I hope I do it justice.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Talk to my lawyers! Just kidding. Chapter one and the original idea belong to the BRILLIANT Prustan.

 **SUMMARY:** _Warrior of the Light, four will seek to unite with your glory, The Scholar, The Seer, The Traitor's Kin, and The Warrior of Fury._ _Beware and watch carefully, lest the Traitor make your choice for you._ _Should you choose the Traitor's Kin, beware. The darkness will be much stronger, and victory will not be certain. The stars have named the strongest of the many that will fall... The Innocent, The Wolf, The Wolf's Mate, The Wise Fool, and The Artist. Choose wisely, and you may defeat the Darkness before it forms. Choose foolishly, and you will fall into darkness yourself_.

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Message From The Stars**

Hogwarts was sleeping fitfully, as she had since her Headmaster had ordered her to sleep fourteen years ago, after she had expressed her disapproval of Professor Snape. Lately however, her dreams had taken a much darker turn, as if she sensed the danger to the students that lived within her usually welcoming walls. At each mental twitch, something strange happened-a staircase moved, the enchanted lights dimmed, doors shifted, portraits jumped, or something banged down in the kitchens and startled some of the house elves. It had happened so often that the humans took no notice of it anymore and just assumed it was some byproduct of the high levels of ambient magic.

Out in the Forbidden Forest, the centaurs were watching the night sky, looking for new signs and portents. One particular configuration shocked them all with both clarity of the message and the order to reveal it to one wizard. Harry Potter.

Amongst the hushed whispers throughout the herd, one question kept getting asked-who was going to tell the wizard and when? Firenze thought back to the time he had briefly met the boy three years ago, and raised his voice.

"I would like to tell the Warrior of the Light the message from the stars. Would anyone like to accompany me?"

There was an indignant snort from a black stallion named Bane.

"What makes you think you are worthy to deliver such a message, Firenze?" he sneered.

"You would only let him ride you again, like some common horse, and completely forget the mission. No. Let me tell the whelp."

Another interruption, this time from a laughing palomino mare.

"You would tell him, Bane? No. He would insult you out of ignorance and you would attack him. I would be a much better choice for this honor."

"ENOUGH!" roared Magorian, the leader of the herd.

"All three of you will go. Layla, I expect you to kick Firenze if he wanders off topic or Bane if he takes offence to any unintended insult. Now, when will you tell him?"

"Tomorrow when the children come to feed Hagrid's latest abomination," Firenze answered quickly.

"Good," Magorian said.

"Be sure that you tell him the message from the stars. Nothing more. Nothing less."

* * *

The day had dawned bright and clear, and the students had eaten breakfast and filled the halls on their way to their various classes. Harry Potter was on his way to Care of Magical Creatures with his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"So, any ideas on what horribly dangerous creatures Hagrid is going to show us today?" Ron asked.

"No, mate," Harry replied.

"I just hope it isn't worse than those Blast Ended Skrewts he had last time."

Hermione merely snorted. Knowing Hagrid, it would be much worse.

"Come on you two. You know how he gets if we are late."

"Yes, Hermione," the two boys chorused as they continued walking.

 ** _~oooOooo~_**

The trio made it to Hagrid's Hut with plenty of time to spare and chatted with the beaming half-giant while they waited for the rest of the class. Soon enough the class was assembled and waiting with some apprehension as to what Hagrid was going to show them today. Before he could start however, they all heard a rustling of leaves from the forest and turned to see three centaurs emerge.

They approached the class but stopped before any of the students could get nervous. The mare took a step forward.

"Peace. We bring a message from the stars to Harry Potter. May we speak with him alone?"

Hagrid motioned Harry forward.

"Don' worry 'Arry. Centaurs are right honourable they are. Consider it the highest of crimes to harm children. You'll be fine. Prob'ly won' understand what they're tellin' you though."

Harry smiled nervously and followed the centaurs away from the others-still within sight of the class, but far enough away that their conversation could not be overheard.

"Greetings Firenze. Bane. An honour to see you again," he said, deciding to be polite.

"May I have the privilege of _your_ name, Madame?" he asked the mare.

"I am Layla," she replied, looking surprised.

"Harry Potter, Warrior of the Light, we come bearing a message for you. This message is the clearest message the stars have ever given, and this is the first time we have been told by the stars to give their knowledge to a non-centaur. This message consists of one main prophecy, and two warnings."

Firenze spoke next.

" _Warrior of the Light, four lights will seek to unite with your glory, The Scholar, The Seer, The Traitor's Kin, and The Warrior of Fury. Each will love you, and each will bring skills and abilities to help you against the coming darkness. You must choose which one you will unite with, and thus choose the power of the dark and the course of the fight to defeat it._ Choose carefully, and listen to the guidance of the stars."

"The stars give you this first warning," spoke Bane, his voice a dissatisfied rumble.

" _Beware and watch carefully, lest the Traitor make your choice for you. He seeks to steal The Scholar for himself, and bind you to his Kin against your will_."

Layla spoke again.

"The stars give you this second warning. _Should you choose the Traitor's Kin, beware. The darkness will be much stronger, and victory will not be certain. Even should you defeat this coming darkness, those fallen will leave the Light weak, and vulnerable to the Darkness that will arise after. The stars have named the strongest of the many that will fall, should you take this path. The Innocent, The Wolf, The Wolf's Mate, The Wise Fool, and The Artist. Choose wisely, and you may defeat the Darkness before it forms. Choose foolishly, and you will fall into darkness yourself_."

Harry stood quietly for a moment, taking in what he had been told before he spoke again.

"Who should I tell about what you have said, so that I may receive advice on how to proceed? And do the stars give any further clues about the identities of the four lights?"

Bane gave a snort.

"Tell _no one_ , at least until you know who the traitor is and have properly dealt with him. That way, the dark forces won't know what the stars have revealed."

"If you _must_ tell someone, do not tell a male," Firenze added.

"And you already know three of the Lights. The Warrior of Fury will soon be revealed, but be sure to befriend her when she is. She will be in pain and-OW!"

Firenze stopped talking with a swift kick from Layla.

"Think very carefully about what you have been told today Harry Potter. Your choice will seal the fates of many, including your own," she said before bowing to the wizard and turning away.

Harry watched the three retreat into the forest, his head spinning from what he had just been told.

'As if I didn't have enough to worry about,' he thought as he returned to class.

'I didn't need to be told that my choice of friends would determine whether or not loads of people live or die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Divining A Prophecy**

 **A/N:** Here is where my part of the story begins. I hope I will be able to carry this one with justice, and I hope that it is to everyones liking for the most part. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get this out, and I thank everyone for their patience.

* * *

Harry passed the rest of the day in brooding silence. He did not actively participate in any of the class discussions, and was concentrating so hard on what he had been told that had it not been for Hermione he would have blown up the entire dungeons with his volatile potion. Skipping dinner Harry retired to a secluded corner of the library and pulled out the crumpled sheet he had scribbled on earlier.

 _"Warrior of the Light, four lights will seek to unite with your glory, The Scholar, The Seer, The Traitor's Kin, and The Warrior of Fury. Each will love you, and each will bring skills and abilities to help you against the coming darkness. You must choose which one you will unite with, and thus choose the power of the dark and the course of the fight to defeat it. Choose carefully, and listen to the guidance of the stars."_

None of it made any sense. Why him? Why now? What of the prophecy he had already been told? Did the two tie in to one another? Would Firenze be able to answer any of his questions? This...whatever it was...seemed to be leading him in a completely opposite direction from what he had been taught the last three years. Dumbledore told him that he must complete the task of destroying Voldemort on his own, but this prophecy seemed to tell him he would have lots of help from every direction possible.

 _"Beware and watch carefully, lest the Traitor make your choice for you. He seeks to steal The Scholar for himself, and bind you to his Kin against your will."_

Someone he trusted was going to betray him. Lovely. But who? He kept his circles small on purpose.

 _"Should you choose the Traitor's Kin, beware. The darkness will be much stronger, and victory will not be certain. Even should you defeat this coming darkness, those fallen will leave the Light weak, and vulnerable to the Darkness that will arise after. The stars have named the strongest of the many that will fall, should you take this path. The Innocent, The Wolf, The Wolf's Mate, The Wise Fool, and The Artist. Choose wisely, and you may defeat the Darkness before it forms. Choose foolishly, and you will fall into darkness yourself."_

He had to be careful who he consulted with. The Centaurs had warned him again a man, so Dumbledore was out. McGonagall maybe? She would probably run straight to the Headmaster. And did that warning mean not to tell Ron either? How could he leave his best friend out? He didn't even know.

Pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink, Harry stared at the message and settled down to try and figure out what it all meant.

The Warrior of Light was obviously him. Great. ANOTHER title.

Four lights? Did that mean that they were from the Order?

The Scholar. The Seer. The Traitor's Kin, and The Warrior of Fury.

Harry thought about his circle.

The Scholar could be anybody. He knew several intelligent people.

 **The Scholar-Hermione?**

Harry tapped his chin as he thought, deciding for now that is who he would consider. Hermione was one of his best friends ever, and without her he would have already died a million times over. She seemed to be the only logical choice.

 **The Seer-Trelawney? _(eww)_ Luna?**

Harry didn't feel like he knew Luna that well. Sure she was always around but...were they friends really? What did she even contribute except for her weird ass mythical creatures?

 **The Traitor's Kin- ?**

He hadn't been betrayed by anyone close to him so he was honestly at a loss. He would have to come back to this one.

 **The Warrior of Fury- ?**

What did THAT even mean? Warrior of Fury? How in the world was he supposed to figure that one out? And from the way it sounded, he had not even met her yet. Her. Firenze had been telling him it was a girl, and she would be in pain…

How would he know who to choose if he didn't know who all of the players were? If The Seer was Luna, he would _not_ chose her. But then again, he probably would not choose Hermione either if he was forced to go with only one. But why just one of these people? Why not all of them? What would happen if he took the whole team to battle? And what 'guidance of the stars'? All he had was one big hot mess of clues to try and figure out on his own.

 _"Beware and watch carefully, lest the Traitor make your choice for you. He seeks to steal The Scholar for himself, and bind you to his Kin against your will."_

Beware the Traitor. That disturbed Harry just a bit. Who would want to steal Hermione and why? Of course she was very intelligent but this sounded almost like someone wanted her for some sort of sick and twisted reason. He would protect his friend at all cost.

 _"Should you choose the Traitor's Kin, beware. The darkness will be much stronger, and victory will not be certain. Even should you defeat this coming darkness, those fallen will leave the Light weak, and vulnerable to the Darkness that will arise after. The stars have named the strongest of the many that will fall, should you take this path. The Innocent, The Wolf, The Wolf's Mate, The Wise Fool, and The Artist. Choose wisely, and you may defeat the Darkness before it forms. Choose foolishly, and you will fall into darkness yourself."_

Beware The Traitor's Kin. Right. Because he would be bound to this person and the dark would prevail, and from the looks of it, many would be lost. Many who were important to him. He wasn't so sure he could stand to lose any one else.

 _The Innocent, The Wolf, The Wolf's Mate, The Wise Fool, and The Artist._

Harry didn't even know where to begin. The Innocent could be Sirius, but The Wolf's Mate could as well since the only wolf Harry knew was Remus. But then Sirius and Remus were only best mates…did mate mean…

Harry knew he could not lose either man no matter what role they played. And as sad as it seemed The Wise Fool was most likely Dumbledore but…he had no idea who The Artist was, or what context the title was even meant in. An artist of what?

Harry banged his head on the table as he realized he still had nothing to go on. Maybe he _was_ better off doing this on his own. That way even if he _did_ fall into the darkness, he would not risk taking any of his friends with him.

"Harry?" a willowy voice came.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, Luna," Harry replied, his voice strained.

"I have a tonic if the nargles are too much," she said as she sat down.

Harry really didn't have time for this right now.

"'M okay," he said, looking up and giving the girl a strained smile.

"Divination homework?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side and tried to discern the boys writing.

"No," Harry said, quickly sliding the paper to him, and hoping she hadn't noticed her name written there.

"Anything I can help with?" she asked, looking at him with her big, wide eyes.

They never missed a thing.

"Um…no," Harry said, as his brain began to turn.

Luna _saw_ everything. Things other people could not, or would not see. She saw the impossible, and she knew ways to bring those things into reality.

"You've helped me already, Luna," he said, letting out a breath.

"Thank you."

Quickly gathering his scattered papers, Harry shoved everything into his bag and departed for his dorm. He had a lot to think about.


End file.
